


through the spaces in between

by r_daneelolivaw



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_daneelolivaw/pseuds/r_daneelolivaw
Summary: Martín non riesce a superare la morte di Andrés.La sua vita non era sua. La sua vita riposava sulle palpebre chiuse di Andrés e lentamente moriva insieme alla sua carne.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	through the spaces in between

  
**» through the spaces in between «**  
  


Martín sentiva la musica risuonare come un’eco lontana. Un fischio prepotente, un ronzio che non riusciva a coprire i suoi pensieri. Era una melodia troppo dolce per essere tollerabile. Se ne stava riverso sul fianco, la faccia premuta contro il pavimento lercio e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Con un’unghia tracciava il solco di una crepa recente — aveva rovesciato il tavolo quando si era accorto di aver finito l’ultima bottiglia di liquore.  
  
Martín era morto.  
  
Respirava e piangeva e scopava, ma come un uomo morto, uno che non sa che farsene del futuro, del sangue che gli scorre nelle vene, degli impulsi che gli attraversano il cervello. Martín aspettava che il tempo gli facesse quello che lui non aveva il coraggio di fare a se stesso.  
  
La sua vita non era sua. La sua vita riposava sulle palpebre chiuse di Andrés e lentamente moriva insieme alla sua carne.  
  
_Andrés_.  
  
_Torna da me_ , aveva pensato quando Andrés l’aveva abbandonato per portare una giovanissima gallerista in Sardegna. Non una chiamata, non una cartolina. Una mattina aveva semplicemente aperto la porta e lì c’era Andrés, la pelle arrossata e la bocca piegata in una smorfia, come a dire “Sapevo che mi avresti aspettato”.  
  
_Torna da me_ , gridò una notte. Nella stanza buia, la luce bluastra del telefono splendeva sul volto di Martín. “Continua da solo, devo assentarmi per qualche settimana” recitava il messaggio. Martín aveva aspettato e Andrés era tornato. Andrés tornava sempre.  
  
_Torna da me_ , gli disse una volta, con voce leggera per non tradire la disperazione. “Lasciala e torna da me, torna al lavoro”. Quando Andrés tornò sembrava stanco e preoccupato, ma l’unica risposta che ottenne Martín fu un breve cenno della mano. Studiarono la planimetria, parlarono, bevvero vino. Andrés annuiva e gli lanciava qualche sorriso tirato. Martín ebbe l’impressione che non fosse tornato davvero.  
  
_Torna da me_ , implorò in ginocchio davanti al televisore. Gli ostaggi erano fuori. Terrorizzati, correvano disordinatamente il più lontano possibile dalla loro prigione. _È finita._ Per tutto il tempo Martín aveva seguito con animo famelico la vicenda. Uno spettatore impotente. _Ci siete riusciti._ La squadra d’assalto era entrata ma il piano funzionava, il progetto di Sergio era perfetto. Prosaico, ma perfetto. La fuga era assicurata. _Ce l’avete fatta_. _Bene. Adesso torna da me. Andrés, torna da me._  
  
Ma Andrés non tornò.  
  
Martín aveva aspettato. Aveva atteso il miracolo, aveva sperato di aprire la porta un giorno e trovare il suo dio personale con una smorfia di scherno e il fuoco negli occhi. Si era immaginato tremante ai suoi piedi, scosso dai singhiozzi. Aveva quasi sentito le dita di Andrés asciugargli le lacrime. “Dovresti sapere che io torno sempre, Martín” gli avrebbe detto.  
  
Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Martín aspettava ancora.  
  
Quella mattina aveva deciso di perdere il senno a botte di Bolgheri di prima scelta. Voleva sacrificare la sua lucidità sull’altare di un ricordo che ormai aveva i contorni di un sogno. Erano andati a cena fuori, una volta. A Firenze. Il cameriere aveva acceso una candela al centro del loro tavolo. Ricordava che Andrés aveva accostato il suo bicchiere alle labbra, lasciando che il sapore del vino si facesse strada nella bocca lentamente. Ricordava il modo in cui ogni tanto le loro mani si sfioravano. Ricordava il braccio di Andrés stretto intorno alla sua vita mentre passeggiavano per la città dormiente.  
  
Non ricordava il suono della sua risata, si rese conto all’improvviso. Non ricordava più la voce di Andrés.  
  
Il dolore gli tolse il fiato. Martín si accasciò sul pavimento. Sentiva Andrés abbandonarlo di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto congelare la sua memoria, congelare il tempo.  
Gridò tenendosi il volto fra le mani. Gridò per quelle che gli parvero ore. Gridò fino a prosciugarsi.  
  
_Torna da me_ , pregò.  
  
Andrés, da qualche parte, lo sentì. Ma non tornò. 


End file.
